Thorn Like Chains
by NocturnalSea
Summary: Shuuichi is a slave in the need of freedom and a certain fox comes along. Will he be able to grant Schuuichi his freedom back? Youko x Shuuichi Please Read and Review! No flames accepted please if you do not like do not read.
1. Bidding

I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho!!

Chapter 1

-Bidding-

His wrists ached and so did his ankles due to the tight steel chains that bound him, but pain was not what he had in mind it was the thought of freedom that echoed in through his head. His large emerald like eyes looked around and saw the faces of many people young and old, the youngest being around fourteen years of age and looking at him straight in the eye mirroring his own longing of hope, hope was what everyone locked in the old foul smelling room had left.

Hope and the thought of someday escaping this fate was what was keeping everyone sane.

He looked down letting his bright red locks cover his eyes; he wished all this was a nightmare and that he would wake up and be home, to see his mother's smiling face. Mugoi soon came in, he was the slave seller, he often bid them off but Shuuichi was not part of the lucky ones who would be sold off, he was Mugoi's favorite pet.

Today though it seemed his fate would change, Mugoi came inside Shuuichi's cell with a frown on his face and roughly took grip on Shuuichi's flaming tresses which caused him to wince.

"Well aren't you lucky someone actually wants a worthless slave" he brought the red head closer.

"Well, well, well I guess this is goodbye sweet Shuuichi, how about a goodbye kiss?"

Mugoi brought the younger boy's face up forcing his lips to crush on the younger boy's.

"I'm going to miss those fun nights aren't you?"

The redhead simply looked down in disgust he felt shamed and dirty and those so called 'fun nights' were the last of memories he wanted to remember.

He hated the feeling of being defenseless.

He hated feeling weak.

He did not response back but simply looked down to his bruised body that was simply being covered by a torn and bloody shirt that was once white and old ripped blue jeans. His red hair was tangled and looked as if it were windblown.

"Well aren't you?" He shook him violently and he just sadly nodded unable to do anything else in fear.

"That's right", laughed. "Know your place in life, how about another farewell kiss?"

He smirked pulling on those blood red tresses bringing him close, just as he did so he was thrown back by a strong tall figure.

"As soon as your disgusting hands took hold of the payment I have giving you Mugoi he no longer became your property but mine, and I advice you I dislike those who touch what belongs to me."

A deep voice spoke but Schuuichi didn't have time to look up, his head began to spin but before he lost consciousness golden eyes met his own.

----

Hello everyone well please review!! ; And yes this is a Youko x Shuuichi fic so if you do not like please leave and don't flame. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and my apologies for it being so short. Thank you.


	2. Owned

I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho!!

Chapter 2

-Owned-

It was soft, all of a sudden his straw mat was soft and velvety, that could not be right, right? The cell smelled too much of roses as well. His eyes slowly began to open, just then he remembered last night's actions. He sat up quickly ignoring the dizziness that took over him and some sharp pains here there.

Hi emerald eyes roamed around the unknown surroundings, studying them very carefully. The room was very nice decorated, the bed seemed like a kings bed finely decorated dark wood with silk sheets. Most of the furniture seemed to match that of the bed. There were a lot or rose vases, too many it seemed but it made the room look more elegant in some way.

He panicked, who owned him now?

By the looks of it, it looked like someone who had a lot of wealth.

"I'm just saying couldn't we had just snatched him up instead of paying that entire amount? I mean is he even wor…" a male's voice seemed to whine not far away from where the bedchamber was located.

Shuuichi quickly laid back down bring the bed sheets all the way up covering most of his face only making his long blood tresses to be seen and his closed eyes.

The door opened, by the voices it seemed it was the man who had bought him and the other who was whining in the hall.

"You owe me fox, half of that payment you gave was part of my loot!" the other unknown figure said with irritation in his voice.

The other male addressed as fox simply chuckled.

"Kuronue quit your complaining by our next raid you would make twice as much then that of what you had."

"Yah, yah, yah." Kuronue waved off to the kitsune, walking closer to Shuuichi.

"At least he is good looking, he looks a lot like a girl though", he began to laugh, leaning over closer to him sniffing him, "He smells tasteful too, maybe he really was worth all that payment."

"Hands off Kuronue he is mine"

"Yah I know but whenever you don't want him you can hand him over to me", he laughed walking out closing the door behind him.

Youko simply humph and sat next ion the corner of the bed overlooking the young boy.

"You can stop your acting I know you're not really asleep."

He tensed unable to decide what he should do. Making up his mind he sat up keeping his gaze lowered not wanting to meet his 'master's' eyes.

Youko simply looked at the young boy, he was really beautiful. His face was very cherubic with soft feminine features with flaming red locks surrounding his heart shaped frame almost being reflected by his light porcelain complexion; his eyes were big and innocent not to mention the unique bright emerald like color that was surrounded by thick curling eyelashes.

His lips were plump and peach colored, a cute cupid bow's like lips, they looked so soft, he reached out to trace them with his finger the boy quickly flinched back.

Youko placed one clawed hand underneath his chin bringing the boy's face to meet with his own, green eyes meeting gold ones. Shuuichi was a little baffled and nervous, the youkai in front of him was extremely good looking. His complexion was pale almost white and his silver hair made him look even more attracting, his eyes were narrow which gave him a serious but sexy look, his lips were thin and spread out in a somewhat mischievous grin, his arms were well tones with muscle and by the looks of it he looked over six feet tall. His silver tail loose behind him.

"What is your name?"

Shuuichi lowered his eyes.

"Shuuichi" he whispered.

"Shuuichi? Do you know who I am?"

Shuuichi shook his head lightly.

"I am the one who bought you, your new master, Youko Kurama."

His eyes snapped up. 'Youko Kurama?! The legendary fox demon?!'

He smiled, "By your reaction it seems you have heard of me."

He let go if Shuuichi's chin and leaned in closer, "Being your master you will have to obey me without any questioning, you will do as I say, I will always be in charge and on top of any situation", he brushed his lips with that of the redheads, "Any situation."

The redhead felt anger and humiliation rise within him, he was once again someone's slave and play thing, he was better off dead than to live this way. He narrowed his eyes challenging the youkai.

Youko simply narrowed his own eyes the boys aura change from fear to anger. He did not like the new scent it seemed he would have to show this little redhead who the master really was.

----

Here is the second chapter of this story. I have gotten a couple of hits but I would gladly like if you would please review. Thank You (especially to my first review: Thanks!!)


	3. Kuronue

I Do Not Own YYH!!

Yay! I finally updated here is chapter 3 enjoy!

----

Chapter 3

-Kuronue-

Every part of his being hurt. It would not have been so bad if he would have simply obeyed his new master but he was a stubborn red head and Youko lacked patience; he took a mental note on that. Just shortly after the abuse, which only ended because Youko had no use for dead slaves, as he quoted himself, he laid there hoping of an escape. Youko stood there looking down on him until he scooped up the red head from the floor which somehow surprised the younger and placed him not so gently in his bed and left.

Now after a short rest he tried sitting up wincing at every move he made. He looked down at his pale flesh which showed bruising hand marks and not so shallow cuts but they still stung. Hearing footsteps at the entrance of the bed chamber Shuuichi looked up quickly.

"You did a pretty good job testing Youko's patience I see."

It was the voice of the demon who complained to Youko about his 'loot'. He was leaning against the door frame arms crossed on his chest. He seemed as tall as Youko his skin as pale as his also. His ebony hair was tied back in a high ponytail. Shuuichi could not see much of his face only a glimmering narrow indigo eye was shown from underneath his torn witch hat. He held a grin on his face. He guessed he was a bat demon from the look of his large dark wings. He walked over to Shuuichi.

"You took quite a beating."

He laughed sitting near Shuuichi.

"Don't worry I'm not here to beat down on you I have more patience than Youko, that's if he even has any."

Shuuichi wasn't so sure about this fellow but he seemed very carefree.

The bat demon came close to him stealing a kiss from the red head. Shuuichi quickly backed off becoming angry.

"Hey it was tempting." He stood up.

"Youko left along with most of the other demons to a raid he left me in charge of you but I'm not going to be leaning against your door guarding you I rather have you go out with me having you on sight besides your good to look at."

"Where are we going?"The winged demon smiled guiding the younger to the outside pavilion.

"To stretch my wings."

"Stretch your wings?"

"You'll see." He said flapping his wings.

Shuuichi saw the outside of the cave, it was a large forest it almost seemed endless. He looked over to where the bat demon was he was looking up, now he knew what he meant he was going to fly but that meant that he would have to leave him down here as he took flight! That meant a perfect chance to escape! The demons were gone and the bat demon was soon to be going out of sight. He was planning in out until he felt the gaze of the other. His face was serious as if he was able to hear his thoughts.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you. You are covered in blood and even if you were able to run off I would be able to smell your blood and from high it would actually make it easier for me to hunt you down. I'm smooth man little one and you're lucky Youko had lend you to me to watch over you as if you were in someone else's care you would have found yourself locked in that chamber and in a worse position than you were before."

He said before taking off. Shuuichi simply stood there blanked face.

'There isn't any kind of an escape is there?' he said to himself.

He gave out a sigh looking up to the air to see Kuronue flying about looking down on him. That's the second person err demon that does that to him first Youko and now this one too. This demon though didn't give out the impression of evil he felt more at ease with him for some odd reason. He kept looking at him soar around the sky freely.

'How would it have felt to be able to do that?' He wondered keeping his eyes on him, the other however stopped looking at him only once in a while glancing over at him to make sure he didn't try anything.

Kuronue looked over to see the boy still there, he grinned to himself the smart little one obeyed. He closed his eyes for a second to feel the breeze hit his skin softly he loved the feeling of freedom he loved being born with wings and besides he knew some of his comrades envied him for that, except for Youko that man could be able to fly with his Venus fly trap. He opened his eyes and took one more glimpse of the red head, he liked the younger boy he was stubborn and was pretty gutsy unlike the other demon and human slaves that Youko owned whom cowered under a simple look and wept unstoppably he had patience but sometimes it was cut short, either way they didn't last long. Besides the red head possessed feminine beauty and grace which suit him well. He gave his wings one more flap before landing in front of the boy who in his eyes a small spark of envy reflected and he loved it.

He laughed.

Shuuichi confusedly looked at the bat demon that seemed to always find something humorous.

Coming closer to Shuuichi he sniffed him twice the demon wrinkled his nose, "Your blood and clothes are really starting to reek now, come on let's get you cleaned up before my nose falls off."

The ruby haired boy glared.

They walked back in the cave to an interior secret passage which led to elegant chambers. The wood was dark and rich it even had carvings of exotic plants, it appeared the kitsune favored plants especially roses. He followed the demon inside a marbled bathing room. Everything was so nicely decorated, white marble with an outlining of gold made up the oversized bath. The water was already set; he looked over to the winged demon that stood there.

"Sorry little one I can't let you out of sight." He smirked sitting lazily on the toilet cover.

Shuuichi stood there; he couldn't be serious could he.

"Fine I'll close my eyes." He sighed at the boy's bashfulness.

He narrowed his emerald eyes not fully trusting him but began stripping anyway testing the waters with his hand before merging inside them not realizing Kuronue had cracked a small eye open.

He looked at him undress he chuckled to himself watching how smooth and slim his hips were. He would have loved taking him in bed imaging how he would feel inside him, watching him shiver at his touch and whimper moaning out his name. He shook the thought off when he felt his pants tighten.

Kuronue smiled crossing his arms, "You shouldn't be so shy little one you have a great ass."

Shuuichi blushed red, "My name is Shuuichi! And you were supposed to be closing your eyes."

Kuronue strolled to kneel beside the red head with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

He leaned in close locking indigo eyes with emerald watching a hint of fear flicker across his eyes as he placed his lips softly on the smooth wet shoulder trailing kisses up to his neck sucking lightly the moister from the red head's skin. "I don't really care for names of slaves" he whispered bringing his lips to meet with Shuuichi's, who wasn't so sure how to react, "they usually don't last long but you might prove me wrong", he said as he nipped the boy's full lower lip biting down softly just enough to taste a hint of blood. The chimera began sucking tenderly tasting the sweet blood from the plump lips snaking his wet tongue into the unconquered cave tasting every pleasant flavor the boy had to offer "the names Kuronue and" he tilted his head up sniffing the air, "your master has just arrived."

The red head's heart sank.

----

I hope you enjoyed it ! I will try updating soon!


	4. Take It Off

I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho!

----

Chapter 4

-Take It Off-

When Youko walked in Shuuichi was already dressed up in some of Kuronue's borrowed clothes inside the kitsune's bed chamber with the bat demon leaning against the wall swinging his pendant around.

"Hey fox what you bring me?"

"Go see for yourself." He replied coolly as a queue for him to leave.

"Touchy, touchy as always." The winged demon murmured, "Thanks for watching the boy for me Kuronue why thank you Youko anytime." He added sarcastically smirking as Youko shot a glare at him, he only laughed which caused the kitsune to grin, "Get out"

"I am." The red head looked over to Kuronue not wanting him to go away and leave him alone with fox thief.

When he was gone and the door shut he glanced over to the fox to see he was staring right at him, he instantly looked away. Youko walked over to him, "He left the room and his scent is still on you, that damn bat couldn't keep his hands off couldn't he?" Shuuichi turned over to meet his gaze, the youkai was grinning his arms crossed over his chest. Youko looked over to window, night was approaching and with the day's raid he was worn-out. He began to strip away his upper tunic revealing his well toned chest. He looked over to Shuuichi before he walked in to the bathing room.

Shuuichi sat on the bed not knowing what to do as the kitsune bathed. He simply looked around letting his mind daze off until Kuronue's words came up.

"_I don't really care for names of slaves…they usually don't last long but you might prove me wrong"_

They usually don't last long, what was that suppose to mean? He assumed Youko murdered them knowing his temperament. Then again when Youko was beating him he himself said he had no use for dead slaves so what have they done for them to be exterminated? Whatever the reason Youko had he didn't want to find out. Shaking off that thought another one came in, the kiss Kuronue placed on him. He blush lightly not noticing Youko slipping out of his bath. He got startled when the fox thief was slipping into bed next to him.

Shuuichi tried moving over to the side before Youko grasped his arm.

"Take off those clothes your making me feel as if I'm sleeping with my best friend."

Shuuichi blushed wanting to protest.

"Either you do or I will" gold eyes gleamed.

Shuuichi began to unbutton the top of the oversized shirt he wore exposing a fine pale smooth chest his eyes were fixed to the bed not wanting to look to his master. Youko simply crooked an arm leaning his chin against it watching the red face of the crimson haired youth undress. His hands were slightly trembling, he smiled mischievously, and this boy had no thought how seductive and tempting he looked at that moment.

Too tempting.

Youko came closer catching the red head in surprise by pinning him down placing himself above him. Shuuichi looked up to see the fox eyes full of lust. Youko brushed his lips on Shuuichi's sensitive ear whispering softly, "Don't fear me, I didn't buy you for abuse little Shuu." The red head shivered. He bit down lightly on the boy's ear sucking on it gently before trailing kisses down his neck. As much as he didn't want to enjoy it Shuuichi's body said likewise, he loved the feeling the thief was creating.

The youkai smirked as he caught the scent of the commencing arousal from the other. He brought his lips slowly to Shuuichi's crushing them in need, nipping them demanding entrance to his inner cavern. Shuuichi felt the hardening member of his master as he bucked his hips; he unwillingly moaned allowing the demon to deepen the kiss skillfully moving his tongue over his own.

The fox inwardly grinned as much as he would love to take the boy now it would have to be postponed for some other time, the raid had drained him of most of his energy and it wouldn't be fair for either of them if he couldn't give it his all pleasurable performance.

He slowly teasingly pulled away with much regret. The red head's eyes slowly opened in them were desire. He smirked leaning over catching him in a light kiss. "Sleep, you'll need it."

Shuuichi nodded closing his eyes letting darkness takes its toll. The kistune looked over to him one more time before too following behind in sleep.

The warm rays of the sun were rudely waking him he grimaced looking away just so his eyes could fall into the sleeping form of the kitsune. He breathing was soft the redhead couldn't but feel his heart awe at the fox who looked so childlike and innocent in his sleep. He moved his hand slowly up to feel the kitsune's fluffy ear. He gasped as it twitched from the touch, light amber eyes opened to meet that of emerald the boy was taken back.

Youko smiled, it wasn't a mocking smile or one with malice, and it was sincere, a smile that would be given to a friend. He felt something in his gut, his previous master smiled when he would come over to take advantage of him, the ones who kidnapped him at young age smiled at the fact of how pretty the boy was and how much he would be worth, everyone else he could think of held one of malice all but the exception of his mother and sibling. Perhaps he wasn't so bad; maybe the 'Infamous Cold-Hearted Demon Thief' was misjudged. Shuuichi hesitated but returned in and spoke almost too quietly not sure of the fox's reaction to come, "Good Morning."

Youko chuckled, "Rest well?"

Shuuichi nodded.

"Good." He leaned in to capture the boy's lips, Shuuichi didn't pull back he simply gave in it was just an innocent kiss.

"Get dressed your going with me to meet Kuronue and the others."

He once again nodded getting off bed with the silk sheet around him, Youko cocked an eyebrow to him, "I do not know why you hide yourself behind that sheet, and you got a nice ass."

Shuuichi frowned.

----

This chapter was short so sorry about that but I hope you readers enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon! Please Review. =] Thank you. (Thanks also to the readers whom put this story in there alert and favorites)


	5. Smile

Hello!

I'm back! I've actually decided revise all my stories and re-post them so don't be alarmed if all of the sudden the story only has two chapters—so yes—I will be updating my stories here BUT posting the 'lemon/limes' on my LiveJournal since y'know, there NC-17—laughs bashfully—I'm hoping I didn't cause much trouble to my current readers—Sorry! Sorry!—but I will be updating my stories so you can expect a brand new shiny chapter by the end of the week! Cheers! Thank You All Very Much for sticking with me!

-NS


End file.
